


Cake

by MistressKat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Marijuana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-30
Updated: 2010-03-30
Packaged: 2017-10-08 12:37:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/75729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressKat/pseuds/MistressKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ash makes the best baked goods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [entangled_now](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=entangled_now).



> Birthday present for [entangled_now](http://entangled-now.livejournal.com/). Many thanks to [wliberation](http://wliberation.livejournal.com/) for beta-duty.

Dean suspects he’s taken a wrong turn somewhere between the 7-11 and their motel room, and somehow ended in a different fucking universe. Sam looks _happy_, sprawling on the bed, all dimples and long legs.

“Christo,” Dean says.

Sam giggles. Dean isn’t exactly reassured.

“Dude, you gotta try this.” Sam offers him a half-empty Tupperware box of what looks like—

_For_ _God’s sake._ “Sam? Who gave you this?”

“Ash.” Sam grins and pulls Dean down, draping a friendly arm across his shoulders.

Oh well. “Gimme some, bitch.” Dean leans in and steals a piece of cake right from Sam’s hands.


End file.
